Eyes and Ears
by To bE mY HEaRt
Summary: He turned back the time to when he could become more powerful. She was his eyes and ears to the plan. He expected to become the richest man in New York. She expected to be left out of it. He expected power. She expected solitude. He did not expect a challenge. She did not expect love to get in the way. Neither of them knew that he would be brought down by only kids. Spot Conlon/OC
1. What Grandfather Wanted

"You are Isabelle Tailer?" says the grumpy man behind the front desk of my new dorm house. I was finally at the dreaded school in New York that my grandfather paid for me to go to, even though it was a school for orphans and other strange characters.

"Yessir." I say "That's me."

"Don't talk back to your elders!" he snaps.

I do my best to be polite with this man since it is only my first five minutes in the school and I didn't plan on making enemies quite yet.

"Uh, no sir, I mean yessir, uh I mean, can I have my key?"

The man shakes his head like a stubborn toddler saying no to eating his veggies. "Nope."

"Come on. Please…" I glance at his name plaque, "Mr… Weasel?"

"I don't give keys to disrespectful little warts like you."

I cough out a cold laugh. "Excuse me?"

"I don't give keys to disrespectful little warts like you." He repeats, sneering and showing off a row of yellowing teeth.

"Just give me the key and stop playing around!" I snap at him.

"Young lady, stop smart mouthing me or I will call security on you." He said in a bored tone.

"Seriously? Just gimme the damn key! It's not that hard!" I yell at him.

He yawns and picks up a black walkie-talkie off of the desk and presses a button on the side. "Oscar, Morris, we have a little issue out here." there is no reply. Mr. Weasel stands abruptly and throws open the glass door behind the desk. "Git your bumbling butts out hear this instant!" he shouts and two large boys tumble out of the room in a full fledged sissy fight. "Pull it together and git 'er outta my lobby!" The boys stop and start to surround me.

"I just want my key! I'm a student here!" I shout at them.

"Hiya fellas. Weasel and you two."says a boy's voice from behind the one with the name tag "Morris". "So I'se sees you'se got tired of harassing the boys so now you have moved on to innocent little girls?"

I poke my head out and over Morris's shoulder and see the speaker and his small mob of followers. "Little?" I ask glaring.

"Shuddup so I'se can help youse outta your predicament hea and then you'se can punch me fo it afta." The speaker was a shorter kid, around my age, wearing jeans and a vest over a white shirt. His accent suggested his roots in New York. The others stood behind him, one tall and tan with dark, curly hair. Another, the tallest, had an eye patch over one eye and had unruly blonde hair. The final two looked like brothers. One was around seven years old and the other was taller and older looking. All looked as if they were in their late teens like me (except for the young one).

"Jus' give 'er da key an' I may not mention how youse sneak a drink in while youse is woiken to our man Principal Denton." Weasel turns a new shade of plum and slaps the key on the desk.

"I hate kids." He mumbles.

"Boys," he says over his shoulder, "Pick up one of her bags an' follow me." Then he weaves his way through Oscar and Morris to grab the key. "C'mon." He beckons for me to follow him. I do.

"I don't have anything to carry!" Exclaims the little kid.

"Les, its okay." his brother says and pats him on the head. Les nods and pouts. I feel bad so I take one of my bags from a guy who had a "Hello, My name is" nametag reading "Mush". I unzip the top zipper and hand my panda pillow-pet to the sad kid who immediately brightens up.

"So, kid," says the first person who spoke. "What's your name?"

I peek at his sticker on his vest pocket. "I could ask the same of you Mr. What da hell does it matta to you?" I say back smartly.

A few snickers come from the parade behind us. The kid I said it to laughs loudly. "I like this goil!" He says and pats my shoulder.

"80% of rape starts with a hand on the shoulder and you're making me uncomfortable." I say, trying to hold back a chuckle of my own when his face turns red and the snickers turn into loud laughs.

He quickly removes the hand from my shoulder and Mush steps to the front. "He's Racetrack. Or Race. Or Tony. I'm-"

"Your Mush, I know." I say.

"Your creepy. Did you read my mind?" He says with wide eyes.

"No, even better. I read your nametag." Even Les laughs at that one.

"Who are you then?" The kid with the eye patch asks.

"Isabelle. Tailer." I say and I shake most of the group's hands.

"You gotta nickname?" Racetrack asks from behind us. He inspects the key. "Your room six." and he opens the door on the left.

"No. My grandfather says they are disrespectful." I answer and enter the bright room.

"Well we're gonna change dat fast cuz I can't rememba you'se name even now."

I let the party in and some crash on the couch, some on the bed.

"Now I wanna know all of your names. Or at least what I should call you." I say with my hands on my hips.

"I'm Les!" shouts Les from his brother's lap.

"David." says his brother.

"Kid Blink." says the kid with the eye patch, a suitable name for him.

"You know us already." Mush says, indicating him and Race.

I nod. "I, er, need to get unpacked. So if you don't mind…" I trail off. Most of them nod and wave goodbye. Les walks up and holds out my Panda.

"I like your panda." He says and runs out the door to cling on his brother's leg.

I chuckle and then frown. If it were my decision, I would have let them all stay and even might have let Les play with the Panda for the day, but I was just another one of grandfather's workers. I was following orders. Being his eyes and ears at this school for one reason only. Not to make friends, or to be kind. It was to get what Grandfather wanted. He always seemed to get what he wanted.

**This is my second story! And this is all just a start. I will go on and explain more as it comes up as necessary in the story. If you have any questions or ideas or criticism or really anything, review! Thanks for all of your help!**

**-Quirk**


	2. That dog they call Spot

I heard a soft knock on my door not ten minutes after I finished unpacking. I jumped of the bed and opened the door.

"Hiya Six." Race says from the other side with a grin.

"Six? You forget my name already?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I told ya I'd forget it." He says shifting from one foot to the other.

"We need to get me a name then I suppose. You need something Racetrack?" I ask noticing that he's twiddling his thumbs as he leans on the door frame.

"I came ta ask if ya wanted ta play some cards. Me and da boys jus' started up a game."Race explains quickly.

"Sure why not?" I say thinking this could be my chance to find out more about this thing Grandfather wanted.

We were heading down the hall to what I thought he said was room ten when Oscar and Morris turned the corner. Racetrack knocked on the closet door and fell into it dragging me in before the brother's even knew we were in the hall. The door shut tightly and before I knew it we were looking out the door to see if they were still there.

"I didn't think you were afraid of those guys." I whisper to Race.

"I ain't but if dey catch ya alone dey won't hesitate ta soak ya." Race explains as he walks out the door. "Thanks Les. Ya saved the day."

"No problem. I told ya I was old enough to help out." Les says shutting the door behind us.

"Well that was an adventure. Now let's go play some cards. What exactly are we playing?" I ask realizing I had no clue.

"Poker. Ya know how ta play?" Racetrack asks with a sideways glance.

"Of course. You may just have to refresh my memory." I say smiling. "Any way, who are we playing with?" I ask wondering who I might be able to ask about this thing Grandfather wants.

"Da guys you met earlier. 'cept for Les. Davy thinks he's too young to play. Ask me it's da perfect age ta start him at." Race says as he opens the door to room ten. "Welcome ta me humble abode."

We had played a few games before I tested whether or not the boys might have seen this thing that Grandfather wants. I had one the first one but I think they let me win. Race won all the rest always smiling and laughing. I finally summoned the courage to bring it.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys saw something of mine. I guess I dropped it on the way in. It's kinda round and looks like a magic 8 ball but instead has like those twisty numbers on it. Those ones you find on a locker. Oh, it's also greenish-blue marble." I say never taking my eyes off the cards in my hand.

"Doesn't Denton have something like that in his office?"David asks looking up at Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink.

"Yeah I think he does. Too bad the only way you can ever get into his office is if ya get in trouble." Kid Blink says looking at his cards.

"I'm sure if you talk to him he'll let you see if it's yours." David says quickly before Racetrack shouts.

"Five in a row boys! You's are makin' it too easy!" Race says smiling so big you can hardly see his eyes.

"I got to be going guys. Thanks for the card game." I say handing Racetrack my cards and heading for the door.

"Alright see ya later Six!" I hear Race yell before I shut the door.

I walked back to my room planning how I was going to get in trouble so I could take it and give it to Grandfather. I came up with the stupidest way to get in trouble. I just hoped it would work. I rushed to my room and shut the door. I didn't want to take any chances running into those brothers again. At least not till the morning. I curled up under the light blanket and fell asleep quickly.

Before too long I woke up to the sun peeking out from behind the buildings. I got dressed and headed looking for the two apes that would help me get what I wanted or more correctly what Grandfather wanted. I ran into them not to long after I left my room. They ran up next to me.

"Hey ain't you the girl that Uncle Weasel wants kicked out?" The cuter of the two asks.

"I don't know. Are you the idiots that had a sissy fight before they got yelled at?" I ask with a smart tone.

When they tried to grab me I pulled out the can of spray paint I had and sprayed it over their faces. It was just face paint but god bless the people who put it in a spray can. They both screamed and before I knew it were heading towards a door that read Principal Denton. There was lots of yelling and after it got quiet a tall man came out and waved me to come towards him. I walked in with my head down.

"Stay here. I need to get your file." He says with a small smile as he walks out the door.

(From here up is written by a friend names Ron W.312)

As soon as the door clicked shut, I raced around the room, searching in cabinets and through drawers inundated with newspapers.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice asks. I slowly turn and am met by a boy, no older than me. His piercing blue eyes and light blonde-brown hair sent a shiver up my spine. He glared at me. "If principle Denton saw you doing that, he would be sure to get you in detention."

"So? I'm already bound to get a detention. What about you? I figure your not here to deliver Denton homemade muffins."

He smirks at me. "Maybe I am."

"Oh gee. Then I can just call you the teacher's pet." I nod my chin at him. "What's your name."

"Spot. Spot Conlon." I stifle a laugh.

"That totally just made it better." He growls something under his breath just as principle Denton walks in with two files in hand.

"How did I know Reilly?" He says holding up the other file labeled "REILLY CONLON".

"This time it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"Mhmm. You two, sit. Let's hear Isabelle's story first because she is new to this kind of thing as far as I see here." he says flipping through my clean record.

"The Delancy brothers cornered me so, I did the only thing I could."

"Oh, and what was that?" Denton says leaning on his hands.

"Er… I sprayed a can of spray paint in their faces." Spot snickers from his seat beside me and I glare at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, that was not the brightest idea was it miss Tailer?"

"It was just self defense. I'm sorry it wont happen again."

"Well, I'll give you one detention with me tonight. No personal record. Now," he says directing himself towards Spot, "What is your story?"

"Well, Race's- ahem- I mean Anthony Higgins's mom packed me chocolates and my roommate- ahem- James thought it would be funny to take them so- ahem- to get them back I- cough cough- tackled him. Accidentally gave him a concussion. Really, it isn't as bad as the hedgehog incident. Now that was awesome."

"Well, it's not as bad as the hedgehog incident, I agree. But still, you realize that you shouldn't have tackled him in the first place. You," he says "will get to join miss Isabelle for detention tonight."

"NO!" we both shout at the same time.

"That is final. Now if you don't have anymore things to discus, I am going to buy a coffee and get to work."

He leaves and Spot and I turn angrily toward each other. "I cant believe I have to sit in the same room as a girl like you!"

"A girl like me? And what kind of girl am I?"

"An extremely attractive one who sadly does not know her place in this school."

"My place? I'm pretty sure I can choose where I want to be in this school!"

"I heard you hung out with Race today. I don't want you to anymore. Got that? He's my friend and not yours. If I see you near him I will kill you. Understand?"

I croak out a yes and he storms out. A large woman comes in carrying a cup filled with steaming tea and hands me it. "Don't mind Reilly. He's really a sweet boy." she says.

I sigh. "If you say so."

OoOoOoOo

"I feel… like you should be wearing a skirt." David says suddenly. I turn a bright shade of red.

"And why is that."

"I dunno. I guess camouflage pants just don't suit you." I give him a questioning glance.

"And why is that."

"And we're going to the show and all…"

"Sorry, I told you, have detention with _Fido _Conlon"

David scowls a bit. "That jerk. Belongs in solitary confinement I think. You just did what you had to for self defense."

"Yup and apparently, it doesn't count." I say and grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. "I have to go. I figure it's about time to be there." David gives me a sorry look and gives a little wave.

"If he bothers me someone is gonna die tonight." I growl.

"Yup sweetheart. And I'll plan the flowers for your funeral." Race adds in as he enters. "Davey, you comin?"

"Yah." I catch the door before it is closed and wander down the hall to Principle Denton's office.

OoOoOoOo

Spot and I find ourselves in the back yard and gardens, cleaning up garbage and getting rid of weeds in the gardens. Surprisingly, we were unwatched. Denton obviously seemed to trust Spot and I enough to leave us alone… or maybe there was some sort of security in the rhododendrons…

"I'm sorry. I never meant to threaten you that bad this morning." Spot mumbles.

I look over at him astonished. We had been working in the garden in silence for over an hour and he was covered in dirt and sweaty. It didn't seem to scathe his looks. His eyes still twinkled mischievously in the moonlight and I can't believe how cheesy that sounded.

"It… it's fine. We all get over worked up sometimes." I smile slightly at him.

"I still don't want you taking Race away from me. Damn, that sounded gay. Just… he's been my best friend since preschool and I haven't heard him talk with that much admiration about someone since we had a third friend Jack. But he disappeared last year. Went to principle Denton's office and didn't come back out."

"I'm sorry." I say to him and he says nothing back. "Did he get expelled?"

"Actually no. He was a good kid more or less. Denton wasn't even in the office when he disappeared. he was just gone. Maybe dead. Maybe ran away. Although, the room did reek of sulfur when I was sent in after him." My eyes light up as a lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Oh, really?"

"Listen. Let's just get this over with. I am almost done with this side of the garden. What about you?"

"This place really is beautiful, isn't it?" I say dreamily looking into the fountain at the center of some lilies.

Spot snorts. "Are you deaf or would you rather I speak in Irish?"

"I am NOT deaf. I am almost done too!" I throw a glare at him. "Now you answer my question too cuz I cant speak Irish. Sorry."

"It's great." he chuckles. "I'm pretty sure your bipolar."

"Yah, it is…. WAIT! I am NOT Bipolar you JERK!" I stomp over to him clenching my shovel in one hand.

"If you say so Six."


	3. Friends in High Places

** Okay guys, sorry that it took me forever to update! Homework is sucking all the fun out of life. XD So…. Let me know if you like it!**

Okay, so the night was going fine…. until we got locked in the garden. The large gates were imposable to climb. Mr. Denton _must _have forgotten to tell the grounds keeper we were in here. I mean, it's possible, right? He wouldn't just lock us up just like that… right?

"Well this is just great." I moan.

"Maybe I can climb up there…" Spot says looking up at the sleek metal gate.

"Fine, if you fall and break your neck, I won't help you." I say waving off over my shoulder.

"For a girl, you have no heart." Spot says to me.

"Yeah, God left it out because all the sarcasm wouldn't fit with it still in there."

"You are harsh."

"That's my middle name." I sneer. I can be mean if I want to, and I planned on proving that tonight.

"You're an idiot."

"You should keep your mouth shut."

"Practice what you preach sweetheart."

I stomp right over to him. Our eyes were even. "I wouldn't mess with me."

"Oh," Spot says slyly, staring me down, "and why is that?"

"Friends in high places." I state simply and ruffle his hair.

"You just made," he grabs my wrist, "a huge mistake."

"Leave it. I don't want to deal with you tonight." I reclaim my hand and run into the foliage.

I hide in a tree overlooking Spot, who lights a cigarette and paces.

Finally he sat on the ground and stared up at the stars with an obvious blankness.

I jump down from my perch and sit quietly beside him. "What are you thinking?" I ask quietly.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence. Just responded. "About the world. The stars."

"That's pretty deep for a boy." I say, mocking his voice.

"I really don't like you, you know that?" He says with a grin.

"Yeah."

Spot takes another long drag from his cigarette. "I'm guessing you don't smoke?" Spot says.

"What? Because girls don't smoke?"

"No," he says rather annoyed. "Because you don't seem like that kind of person."

"Well if you really want to know, I quit two years ago."

"Well, should I even offer?" He asks with a smirk.

"No." I whisper.

Spot doesn't respond, so neither do I. We stay in silence for a long time.

"You know Six," Spot says. I look at his profile and get distracted.

His eyes flash and I snap out of a day dream. "Sorry, what?"

"Staring are we?"

"What? No, I-"

"Day dreaming? You're just like everyone else."

"Spot I-"

Spot whirls and pins me to the ground. My shoulders pressed to the gravel. I moan as a throbbing pain surges through my head.

"Spot what was that for?"

"There aren't any cameras out here. I could do what ever I wanted." He says, his tone ominous and dark.

"You wouldn't do anything to me." I say. Hearing my own voice tremble makes me want to throw myself in front of a bus. "You… wouldn't."

Spot hovers his lips over my neck and his breath tickles. "You have no right to say that." he murmurs, pressing his cold lips against my collarbone through my shirt. "You don't know me."

"You can't! They'll kick you out for this." I say softly.

"You wouldn't tell. You're having too much fun." he plants a kiss on my jaw.

I lean my head back. Damn me. Why'd I do that? "Nuh…." is all I manage. What happened to the tough girl my grandfather raised? Hm? I wonder how many days I'd spend in the closet for losing control if Grandfather knew.

_If grandfather knew… knowing him he probably already knows…_

Spot rolled off of me and chuckled darkly. "I will leave you now to your… thoughts…"

I lay there for a moment not moving and listen to the crunch of his footsteps.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Because. You were right about one thing Six. I'm not that kind of person." By the time I had the courage to look up, he was no where in sight.

I stayed there the rest of the night. Right there. Sometime in the night, Spot had come around and covered me with his jacket.

The morning came harsh and painful. It wasn't quite light out but the sky was a sort of periwinkle colour that happens before a sunrise. The memories of last night hit me like a ton of bricks, and being myself, I just stayed under the bricks for a few minutes just to make sense of it all.

"You gonna stay there all day?" Spot's voice pierces the morning's silence.

I scramble to sit up. "No."

"I found a way out."

I find myself at the tallest wall in the far end of the garden. The bricks were laid so that some stuck out further than others, making some kind of makeshift latter.

"Ladies first?" Spot asks with a obnoxious bow.

I make a face at him and climb up the wall quickly, like I've done it a million times. I have done it a million times…

Spot heads up after me. "There's a tree a little ways down, we could climb down that." he says pointing. I look and see an oak.

I start to stand up to walk there when Spot grabs my wrist. "Wait" he says pointing at the sky.

The first rays of the sun rise over the horizon just then, giving everything a pink tint. I gasp.

"Wow." I murmur.

Spot grins sheepishly, "I always loved sunrises…"

"Thanks Spot."

"Let's go Six." He says and walks away.

**Okay, one thing, what do you think is gonna happen?**

**=Quirk= Love you!**

**Read and Review!**

**Reviewing is love. **


End file.
